cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON/@comment-5763148-20161015090943/@comment-5763148-20161018153057
Well, even tho I don't specialize with Great Nature, I've probably tested Lox out a lot more than pretty much anyone on this wikia, considering how it was Lox that made me take a major interest in the clan as a whole rather than units like Leopald or Polaris. Anyways, after my time with the series, I'd say they need to fix 2 things. First, if they are going to make the Ride Chain system integral to the deck's performance, they need units that help support it and abuse it to the fullest. Let's say, units that are capable of being flash called to the board on the moment a Lox unit is successfully ridden on the VG Circle while gaining power for that turn and then getting retired. Flash calling has been a pretty popular implementation lately and is part of the reason to why some of the modern decks have been performing well, Altmile and Gaia Emperor being major examples. If flash calling is abit too much of a power spike, what can be done instead is to create units that retire themselves at the end of turn by themselves. One major problems I've encountered with Lox decks is that they depend heavily on units like the 2 Tiger units. Playing Tiger units forces the player to play aggressive even tho they don't want to do so, just so that they can proc the Ride Chain bonuses off and draw. But if we do this, at best in the long run, we'd only be converting cards rather than generating plusses. By giving a unit the ability to voluntarily retire itself at the end of turn will allow the bonuses to fully proc, while also maintaining hand consistently. Second issue that needs to be addressed is the Persona Blast problem. We really could use something that solves Lox's issue with Persona Blasting to use his skill. Either raise consistency by granting him the power to fetch his copies frequently every game, or grant compensations for his costs. Let's face it, while Lox's Persona Blast potential is still devastating if timed right, it's limited to 3 usages at best. Worse, it eats up 2 damage as the extra cost. Great Nature right now, is 1 of the 3 clans out there with G-Units that depend heavily on Counterblasts for paying costs. They don't have any damage left to use? Their most powerful G-Units are vanilla beatsticks then. GN is fortunate enough to have general utility units that lack resource costs unlike some other clans (*cough* Granblue), but seriously speaking, they need those damages if they wanna destroy their opponent hard. No face up damage means, no more options for GN. No more options mean GN is dead. Reviving Lox will require more than just some G-Unit that is Lox restricted. Lox series may even need a Revival Legion at this point. But what is needed the most is a system which allows Lox to mitigate his costs drastically by replenishing his resource or have the chance to recycle his Reflections. If they are abusable right off the bat before Stride even kicks in, it will be kinda broken I guess. Considering how Lox isn't LB4 restricted, his Persona Skill costing an extra 2CB before Stride is somewhat justified. Early free crit does hurt. But if resources can be mitigated after a coupla Strides, then I'd say just the Persona Blast alone is enough. Let's say as a sample, a GB1 unit that allows you to CC for each card face up in the G-Zone when a unit on your board is targeted by a Vanguard's skill. Has to be Lox exclusive too or GN will actually get overbuffed by this as a result. There are more points that need to be addressed to make Lox playable on all levels, but I can't think of em right now. I haven't played em in nearly 8 months. That and I should sleep lol. Be back on this in 10 hours or more.